diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Diskussion:Angels of Death
Gildenname Wieso nennt ihr eine Rollenspielgilde auf einem deutschen Realm "Angels of Death"? Ich kann bisher auch kein Konzept erkennen. Alles was in der "Geschichte" steht ist schwammiges "Bla Bla", was höchstens in einer Runde Minecraft RPG als Begründung für einen Ausflug in eine Höhle voller Spinne taugt. Ich schließe mich dem an. "Angels of Death" ist ein Schlag in die Magengrube für jegliche Atmosphäre im Rollenspiel. So nennen sich schon die ganz Einfallslosen auf PvE und PvP Servern....oder eben jene, die RP noch weniger interessiert als umfallende Reissäcke. Ich warte noch darauf, dass das Arsenal sie drin hat, dann werden wir mal sehen wie es sonst so mit den Namen läuft. Ich ahne übles. Ein weiteres Indiez ist ihre HP. Ehrlich, sie sieht aus wie jede andere GildenHP auf einem PvE oder PvP Server. Nicht mit einem Satz findet das RP dort Erwähung, stattdessen springt einem Raiden in Reinform gerade so entgegen. Drittens die "Beschreibung" hier oder wie immer man das nennen möchte. Wenig informativ, viel heiße Luft und ziemlich geschwollenes Gerdede. Wirklich etwas über das Rollenspiel und Relevantes dazu erfährt man nicht. Mir kommt das eher ausweichend vor, ganz so als hätte sich da mal jemand was ausm Ärmel geschüttelt, um Akzeptanz zu finden und sich auch in diesem Rollenspielwiki präsentieren zu können. Ich bin skeptisch, könnt ihr mich vom Gegenteil überzeugen? Sorilein 17:47, 14. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Schon faszinierend, wie schnell man seine Schlüsse ziehen kann. "Angels of Death" empfinden manche vielleicht als unpassend, doch empfinde ich es eher als einen "Schlag in die Magengrube", wird von einem Namen direkt auf die Menschen geschlossen. Des weiteren muss ich sagen, dass das oben genannte "schwammige Bla Bla" durchaus die meisten Beiträge prägt, die ich bis dato lesen durfte respektive die man innerhalb der Spielwelt im Chat vernehmen darf... Zuletzt durfte ich mir anhören "Was willst du mit Rollenspiel ? Wir gehen hier raiden, wie die anderen auch"... Was ich wirklich sehr stark als Rollenspiel empfinde, Daumen hoch! Vielleicht sollte sich so mancher hier zunächst einmal überlegen, mit wem er sich unterhält oder gegen wen er hier wettert, bevor etwaige Beiträge gesperrt werden. Viele Spieler bei uns haben jahrelange Erfahrung im Roleplaying und die, die es noch nicht haben, versuchen es zu lernen. Dies ist jedoch nur möglich, indem man jemandem hilft und nicht, wie im ersten Beitrag festgehalten, mit einer Art Sarkasmus, auf welche ich nun besser nicht weiter eingehe, abwürgen zu wollen. Daher an den Autor des ersten Beitrags: Dir passt der Inhalt nicht ? Wie wäre es dann mit einer konstruktiven Kritik anstelle eines "mir fällt nichts besseres ein, darum versuch ich gleich mal, die anderen fertig zu machen". Sorilein, zu deiner Kritik möchte ich festhalten, dass ich deine Befürchtungen durchaus nachvollziehen kann, jedoch kann ich dir versichern, dass es sich auch bei uns im Rollenspieler handelt. Der gravierendste Unterschied zwischen uns und anderne Gilden auf diesem Server ist, dass wir nicht versuchen, die tollste, beste, etc. Gilde in einem Bereich zu werden, sondern unseren Mitgliedern sowohl eine Basis für Roleplaying, sowie auch für Raids oder Schlachtfelder zu bieten. Aus diesem Grund fällt auch die Homepage etwas aus dem Konzept normaler RP-Gilden, wie du schon richtig erkannt hast. Abschließend möchte ich nochmals darum bitten, mich bei Fragen auch gerne direkt anzusprechen, dieses unnötige schlechtmachen hier jedoch bitte zu unterlassen. Gerne könnt ihr mich oder ein anderes Gildenmitglied auch direkt im Spiel ansprechen, solltet ihr an Informationen interessiert sein. Besten Dank und in der Hoffnung auf ein besseres Zusammenspiel Acid aka Sinistraza Acid-Burn 17:07, 18. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Zusatz Noch mal zum Gildennamen: Es ist sehr, sehr, sehr schwer vorstellbar, dass eine Gruppe ernsthafter RPler einen...ich nenne es mal "Roxxorolol"- Namen wählt für eine Gilde, die aus RPlern bestehen soll (ich hoffe doch mal das wird dann nicht doch so ne Packung, wo nicht drin ist was draufsteht...). Ein Name ist immer ein Aushängeschild für die involvierten Spieler. Jemand mit "Orden des weißen Pfades" als Gildenname wird keinen Taschendieb darstellen und "Zirkel der neuen Macht" ist sicher kein Kleingartenverein. Auch bei Gildennamen auf Nicht-RP Servern kann man das anwenden. "Kilâs óf Deâd" wird sicher kein Verein gesitteter, rechtschreibsicherer und kreativer Menschen sein. Ebenso wird "Süß und Flauschig" nicht von rumpöbelnden Dungenbrowsernutzern gegründet usw. So etwas hat sich mir in den letzten 4 Jahren WoW immer wieder aufs neue bewiesen. Nicht umsonst genießen auch "Arthàlôl" und sein Kumpan "Shâdówrogué" so einen schlechten Ruf. Zur Gildenvorstellung: Ihr sagt im Prinzip wirklich kaum etwas aus. Die Sprache ist sehr geschwollen, deshalb verstärkt sich dieser Eindruck noch (außerdem reden so oft die OOCler, die glauben darüber würde RP definiert werden). Wichtig wären nämlich auch ganz konkrete Infos gewesen, wie z.B. die Handhabe von Rollenspiel und den von euch angestrebten Raids usw. Seid ihr IC vorhanden oder nur eine ooc basierende Gruppe. Zur HP: Sie weicht nicht nur ein bischen ab, sie hat NICHTS von einer Rollenspielgilde. Ich sah keinen Verweis darauf, dass ihr Rpler seid oder euch auch nur im Entferntesten dafür interessiert. Stattdessen nur das übliche Raidmembergesuche. Wichtig wäre außerdem, ob ihr oocler aufnehmt oder nicht oder was ihr neben Raidbereitschaft sonst noch so erwartet. (im ersten Fall wäre das verachtenswert, heuchlerisch und mit geistiger Ignorelistenfüllung zu bewerten). Und begründete Kritik ist kein "Schlecht machen". Wenn etwas verbesserungswürdig in einem Restaurant ist sagt man es schließlich auch, ohne das der Kellner anfängt zu sagen man würde nur schlechtmachen wollen. Sorilein 19:43, 18. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Kleiner Nachtrag: Da das Arsenal immer noch kaputt ist, war ich mal so frei die /who Funktion ingame zu nutzen. Vier Spieler, nur einer Besitzt ein Flag und einer meint sich als Worgen Druide einen Drachennamen zu geben. Ernsthafte RPler? LoL. Sorilein 19:49, 18. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ein kleiner Beitrag ... Guten Abend, trotz später Stunde und einigem Ärger im Bauch, komme ich nun nicht mehr umhin auch mal etwas zu diesemThema zu schreiben. In unserer kleinen Gilde, die gerade hier auf diesem Server versucht sich etwas aufzubauen und langsam aber sicher Fuß zu fassen, sind alle Mitglieder Berufstätig, Familienväter und stehen alle mit beiden Beinen im Leben. Die spärliche Zeit die dem meisten von uns verbleibt, wollten wir eigentlich in ruhe spielen und unsere Gilde langsam aufbauen. Daher finde ich es absolut unangemessen, von den hier soselbstherrlich auftretenden Moderatoren, sich an Namen und RolePlayerfahrungen andrer Spieler hoch zu ziehen und fest zu beissen. Ich selber habe in meiner Jugendzeit D&D, Ad&D und nach erscheinen auch die Erstausgaben von DSA gespielt (nur zur anmerkung; die meisten von Ihnen waren dort wohl noch nicht einmal im Kindergarten) und kann hier nur den Kopfschütteln über das was ich hier zu lesen bekomme. das Prinzip von Rollenspiel (um mal bei deutschen Begriffen zu bleiben - wie es hier ja anscheinend gewünscht wird) wird durch Ihre, meines erachtens falsche Kritik, total absurdum geführt ! Besteht das Prinzip des Rollenspiels doch darin, es jeden zu ermöglichen, jede nur erdenkliche Form/Erscheinung innerhalb der Spielregeln darstellen zu können, die einem beliebt. Früher traf man sich in Kneipen, Kellerräumen oder sogenannten Jugendklubs und die einzige Sache die die Spieler verband war das gemeinsame Interesse am Spiel selber. Hautfarbe, Name, Herkunft ja sogar Sprache war völlig egal, teilte man doch das selbe Hobby und sobald dei Würfel rollten ( für die "Unwissenden"; früher wurde alles ausgewürfelt, mit echten Würfeln!) war die reale Welt entschwunden und die Gemeinschaft war unterwegs in ihrem Abenteuer. Soweit zum Ursprung wie ich ihn vor über 20 Jahren selber miterlebt habe. Hier und heute lese ich nur, gelöscht weil falscher Name, gelöscht weil KatzenElfen gefallen nicht, blöd weil kein Flag istaliert, moralisch bedenklich weil der Name zu radikal erscheint und obendrein auch noch in englisch, deshalb besser mal niedrig halten... Ich frage mich ernsthaft, was denn wohl als nächstes kommen mag ? Eventuell muss ich mit meinem Zwerg zum Friseur, da ich nicht mit einem grauen Bart, der zudem noch dreigeteilt ist, in die schöne AldorWiki passe ? Oder darf ich den Wappenrock von Eisenschmiede nicht mehr in Sturmwind tragen ??? Sieht so heute die Toleranz der jungen Genartion aus ? Alles was ich nicht kenne, alles was ich nicht verstehe einfach mal, wie heist es doch heute, wegmachen ??? Und welche Ziele wir verfolgen ? Natürlich spielen und uns ein wenig die Zeit vertreiben ! Ein jeder nach Gutdünken und ganz wie er mag. Ob mit Flag oder ohne, ob mit RolePlay oder ohne, das ist doch ganz einerlei solange sich die Menschen gut verstehen und miteinander Spaß haben !!! Und dies ist nicht in Ihren Sinne, wegen eines Gildennamens ??? Das ist wirklich absurd !!! Mfg Durgil VonBruchstein Major und Hoher Rat; Angels of Death Sehr geehrter Hoher Rat! Wir sind keine Rassisten. Das Argument hinkt. Rollenspiel in einem MMO hat nichts mit P&P zu tun, ausser das Rollenspiele wie sie heute in unzähligen Ausgaben auf einem PC oder anderen Konsolen gespielt werden, eben auf P&P zurück gehen. Es kümmert keinen, wie lange und wie toll und ....ach was weiß ich....du da herumgespielt hast. Das hat mit der Thematik nichts zu tun, dass ihr versucht eine OOC Raidgilde als RP Gilde zu verkaufen. Was kommt als nächstes? Wir wissen nicht wie echtes Rollenspiel aussieht? Ich behaupte ihr bekommt nicht mal ein brauchbares Konzept für eine Rollenspielgilde hin, wenn euch Athene Wissen ins Hirn pflanzt. Edith: Achja, die Serverregeln sprechen auch gegen euer.....was auch immer das für ein Gildenkonzept ist. Ich denke nicht, das auf einem Deutschsprachigen Realm englische Gildennamen gut kommen. Vorallem...wo in der WoW Lore gibt es ewtas, was "Angels of Death" beinhaltet? Space marines sind Warhammer....40.000. Begren 16:12, 19. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ich musste ehrlich lachen, wirklich. Ich selber habe in meiner Jugendzeit D&D, Ad&D und nach erscheinen auch die Erstausgaben von DSA gespielt (nur zur anmerkung; die meisten von Ihnen waren dort wohl noch nicht einmal im Kindergarten) und kann hier nur den Kopfschütteln über das was ich hier zu lesen bekomme. das Prinzip von Rollenspiel (um mal bei deutschen Begriffen zu bleiben - wie es hier ja anscheinend gewünscht wird) wird durch Ihre, meines erachtens falsche Kritik, total absurdum geführt ! '' Und du wirst/ bist nun bis in alle Ewigkeit ein besserer Rollenspieler in jedem beliebigen RP Spiel, weil du früher auf die Welt gekommen bist als andere Menschen? Wäre also Christoph Kolumbus (wenn er noch leben würde) heute ein besserer Schiffskapitän, weil er früher geboren ist als heute Kapitäne und damals schon etwas gefahren ist, was als Schiff durchgehen kann? (Zu mal du nicht einmal der Christoph Kolumbus des Rollenspiels bist). Übrigens ist Grundlage jeden Rollenspiels, dass die Spieler Rollenspieler sind, was hier nicht gegeben ist. Solltest du geistig in der Lage sein stichhaltige Argumente zu finden warum Kritik daran doof und falsch ist.....immer her damit. ''Besteht das Prinzip des Rollenspiels doch darin, es jeden zu ermöglichen, jede nur erdenkliche Form/Erscheinung innerhalb der Spielregeln darstellen zu können, die einem beliebt Erwähnte ich schon dass man dafür ersteinmal Rollenspieler sein muss? (Und Worgen mit Drachennamen sind übrigens außerhalb des Rahmens). gelöscht weil KatzenElfen gefallen nicht Katzen-Elfen befinden sich außerhalb des Spielrahmens, Mr. SuperPnPler. Oder hätte ich vor 20 Jahren bei dir und deinem Haufen HelloKitty sein dürfen? Ob mit Flag oder ohne, ob mit RolePlay oder ohne, das ist doch ganz einerlei solange sich die Menschen gut verstehen und miteinander Spaß haben !!! '' Ob mit RP oder ohne ololol. Für solche Leute gibts hier weit über ein Dutzend Server. Dieser hier gehört nicht dazu und dies ist ein Wiki NUR für Rollenspieler. ''Und dies ist nicht in Ihren Sinne, wegen eines Gildennamens ??? Das ist wirklich absurd !!! '' Deutsch seien schwere Sprache! Und Satzzeichen sind keine Rudeltiere. ''Sieht so heute die Toleranz der jungen Genartion aus ? Du hast also Einsicht in alle persönlichen Daten der Rollenspieler hier? Alle Achtung, alter Mann. Sorilein 16:53, 19. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Dann muss ich wohl auch mal was dazu sagen...... Wir wollen keine ach so tolle, super, mega, hyper oder sonst was Rollenspiel Gilde sein. Sind wir auch nicht. Wir dachten uns nur, dass es nett wäre sich hier mal vorzustellen. Wir wollten halt !etwas! RP machen. Wenn Neulinge nicht erwünscht sind, dann bleibt doch unter euch und zieht euer Ding durch. Ich habe durch Leute wie euch sämtliche Lust am Rollenspiel verloren. Es kann doch nicht sein, dass alles über den Namen definiert wird. Unsere Gilde gibt seit mehr als 2 Jahren. Warum sollten wir also unseren Namen ändern? Nur weil er euch nicht gefällt? @Sorilein Deutsch seien schwere Sprache! Und Satzzeichen sind keine Rudeltiere. Das solltest du dir mal auf die Fahne schreiben. Grammatik ist auch nicht gerade deine Stärke. Neulinge? Deine abfällige Ausdrucksweise gegenüber anderen RP Gilden (die einzigen anderen hier sind Themengilden) finde ich ehrlich gesagt etwas unangemessen, gesehen an eurem Bestreben euch hier vorzustellen....so als OOCler aufnehmende Gilde mit reinem PvE Interesse. Aber das nur als Randbemerkung. Nun zum Hauptteil. Du meinst dies hier wäre eine Ablehnung gegenüber Neulingen? Ich dachte ihr stellt einen Haufen übertoller, sehr erfahrener Profis dar? (So wurde doch noch einige Beiträge vorher lautstark getönt). Gegen Neulinge hat hier niemand etwas, sofern sie lernbereit und freundlich sind und aktiv einen Beitrag zum Rollenspiel leisten möchten, anstatt langsam an seiner Zersetzung zu arbeiten und wie in eurem Fall doch nur zu lügen. (Ihr wollt ja nun doch offenbar keine RP Gilde darstellen). Wenn du mehr als nur die ersten zwei Sätze lesen würdest, dann wüsstest du, dass es nicht nur um einen unpassenden Namen geht. Außerdem.....nehmt es doch zur Kenntnis dass die Mehrheit euren Namen nun mal nicht mag. Daran ändert auch das Argument, euch gäbe es schon zwei Jahre lang, nichts, denn die meisten Non-RPler Gilden werden des ewigen Leides wegen einfach ignoriert. Übrigens bleiben die meisten RPler bereits unter sich, warum auch nicht? Non-Rpler bringen entweder nur dumme Sprüche oder interessieren sich eh nicht. Zu guter Letzt noch zu deinem Babyflame in meine Richtung bezüglich Rechtschreibung und Grammatik: Ich spiele mich wenigstens nicht als der tollste Hecht im Teich auf oder prahle rum, weil ich so und so alt bin und das und das gemacht habe. Anders als Durgil, der schreibt wie ein 12 Jähriger. Übrigens wüsste ich nicht, wo ich eine sinnlose Aneinanderreihung von Fragezeichen und Ausrufezeichen verwenden würde. Du meintest ja, ich sollte mir das auf die Fahne schreiben. Außerdem hat sich bisher noch nie jemand darüber beschwert wie ich schreibe. Sorilein 21:02, 19. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Bevor's nun endgültig eskaliert... Ein Vorschlag Da es offenbar nicht im Sinne der hier vorherrschenden Engstirnigkeit ist und man wohl genau 2 Möglichkeiten hat, hier etwas zu tun, nämlich die Eure, oder die falsche, möchte ich folgenden Vorschlag unterbreiten: Wir bleiben eurem geheiligten Wiki fern, da wir nicht den von euch festgelegten Regeln eurer Sicht von Rollenspiel entsprechen, unser Name nicht passt (vielleicht währen die Worte "Wächter, Behüter und Sturmwind" im Namen besser gewesen ( da gibt's ja erst 500 von) und ihr habt eure Ruhe. Rollenspiel wird in vielerlei Hinsicht definiert und jeder kann es interpretieren wie es ihm liegt. Somit: Ich wünsche euch ein schönes Leben und viel Spaß mit eurem RP-Vorgaben. Die Resonanz, welche wir im Spiel selbt zu unserer Art von Rollenspiel erhalten, spricht für sich... und hierzu braucht man weder Grundsätze, sondern schlichtweg Kreativität und den Willen, etwas zu erschaffen. Da ich schlichtweg keine Lust habe, mich mit Menschen zu streiten, welche sich offenbar für die einzig waren Rollenspieler und die Erfinder des RP halten, wünsche ich euch eine angenehme Zeit und widme mich wieder der Welt, in der World of Warcraft noch ein Spiel und damit ein Zeitvertreib ist. Acid-Burn 21:32, 19. Apr. 2011 (UTC) @ Sorilein : Auch wenn ich in Deinen Augen eventuell wie ein 12 Jähriger schreibe, so habe ich wenigstens den Anstand gewahrt und keinen beleidigt und bin im gegensatz zu Dir sehr wohl in der Lage eine Frage von einer Aussage zu unterscheiden ! Und vor allem berufst Du Dich auf eine Mehrheit ! Welche Mehrheit? Die der abgeschiedenen HardCore Rollenspieler die auf Deiner Friendlist stehen ? Von allen Spielern hier auf dem Server seit ihr beiden, Du und Brega die einzigen die es sich herausnehmen wildfremde Menschen anzumachen , ihnen Lügen zu unterstellen und deren Bekannte und Freunde als "Haufen" zu betiteln. Gutes Benehmen ist keine Glücksache und auch kein Addon sondern eine Tugend, die Du, wie nun mehrfach bewiesen, in keinsterweise im Blute hast. Aber ist ja ganz einfach ... Zuhause vorm Pc sitzen, sich nen paar Alkopops reinhauen und dann mal richtig die Sau rauslassen, gut gemacht ! Traust Du dich das auch im Leben ? Auf der Straße einfach mal nen paar Passanten anmaulen weil Dir da etwas nicht passt ? Ich glaube kaum... Behaltet eure tolle "WirSindDieAllerTollstenRollenSpielerUndDuBistEhNurDreck" Einstellung und wundert euch dann mal wenn Rollenspiel langsam aber sich ausstirbt wenn ihr Nachwuchs wie Scheiße behandelt ! Abschließend : Die AldorWiki benötigt Spieler, benötigen Spieler die AldorWiki ? @ Begren : Sich ins Profil schreiben "Die Würde des Menschen ist unantastbar" und dann komplett dagegen handeln ist auch schon ein Kunststück ! Ohne Gruß Durgil VonBruchstein Erwachsen, sehr erwachsen. Wenn du meine Texte durchliest, wirst du erkennen, dass ich doch mit einem Mindestmaß an Orthographie und Rechtschreibung vorgehe. Irgendjemand meinte es sei komisch mein Profil, welches ich bisher noch nie bearbeiten musste, vollzuschreiben. 0/10 Begren 21:45, 19. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Dieser Beitrag ist einfach nur Quatsch. Ich würde einfach darum bitten, ihn konsequent zu löschen. Daniru01 10:05, 21. Apr. 2011 (UTC)Daniru01 12.05, 21.04.11 Dies ist etwas ausgeartet und war nicht in meinem Sinne. Tut mir Leid das ich erst so spät etwas dazu schreibe, aber ich wollte keinen Beitrag im ersten "Gefühlsfeuerwerk" schreiben. Dies bezieht sich darauf, dass ich diese Gildenvorstellung verfasst habe. Einerseits verstehe ich die Bemängelungen teilweise, andererseits finde ich die Vorgehensweise nicht so toll. "Geschwollene Ausdrucksweise" Das mag durchaus sein, aber die Ausdrucksweise meines (noch nicht vollständig ausgearbeiteten - darauf komme ich nochmal zurück) Textes hätte ein Diskussionsthema sein können wenn es nicht von Anfang an ohnehin verteufelt worden wäre. Ist ja nicht so, dass ich das sinngemäß in andere Worte fassen hätte können. "So viel Interesse am RP wie an umfallenden Reissäcken" Das empfinde ich doch teilweise als etwas kränkend da diese Aussage einfach nur auf reine Mutmaßung hinausläuft. Du kennst keinen einzigen von unseren Leuten und hast da eine Behauptung aufgestellt die nur insofern haltbar erscheint wenn sich jemand darauf einlässt und dir Recht gibt. Ich will dir hier jetzt keinesfalls unterstellen das du einfach nur "flamen" wolltest, jedoch muss auch dir klar sein, dass man hier auch erstmal persönlich Kontakt aufnehmen hätte können um hier eventuelle Unstimmigkeiten (die nun mal ohne weiters bei vielen unterschiedlichen Menschen auftreten können) zu besprechen und vielleicht sogar damit aufzuräumen. "Einweiteres Indiz ist ihre HP" Da gebe ich dir auch teilweise sogar recht, aber wir sind auch noch eine Gilde im Aufbau und waren vorher auch in anderen Gefilden tätig. Diese HP ist in ständigen Wandel bis man sie nun mal soweit hat wie man sie haben will und wenn du meinst das ist so einfach bist du vielleicht etwas naiv. Es wird daran täglich gearbeitet und es war vielleicht mein Fehler diese sofort in die Vorstellung aufzunehmen. "Die "Beschreibung" hier oder wie immer man das nennen möchte" Du hast schon Recht damit wenn du sagst, dass im großen und ganzen keine konkreten Dinge die die Gildenziele angehen da drinnen standen. Dies war aber auch nur der Teil "Geschichte". Wenn du das bis zum Ende durchgelesen hast hast du höhst wahrscheinlich auch gesehen das dort noch zwei Punkte standen wo "In Bearbeitung" geschrieben wurde. Dies waren die Abteile "Organisation" und "Ziele". Diese waren noch nicht fertig gestellt. Etwas ausm Ärmel geschüttelt um sich auch in diesem Rollenspielwiki präsentieren zu können. Du liegst bis auf "ausm Ärmel geschüttelt" volkommen richtig! Natürlich wollten wir uns hier präsentieren. Dies ist nun mal das naheliegenste für den Server um mal einen kleinen Blick auf sich zu ziehen. Wie schon geschrieben sind wir eine Gilde im Aufbau, und dies hier, eine für das Ziel Mitstreiter zu finden, eine sehr gut geeignete Adresse. Auf die weiter entbrannte Diskussion will ich nicht weiter eingehen. Ich finde es schade das man sich bei einem Thema das man ruhig ausdisskutieren hätte können, man meint man müsse sich dieses und jenes an den Kopf werfen. Was dann auch auf den Punkt der Handhabung dieses offenbar mittlerweile zum "Problem" gewordenen Themas führt. Die ersten Beiträge dazu waren sehr emotional geschrieben und ich glaube gerade dies hat einen halbwegs vernünftigen Verlauf eines Gesprächs im Keim erstickt. Ich weiß nicht ob diejenigen die sich damit befasst haben bereit dazu sind einander sachliche Vorschläge zur Verbesserung des Beitrags (der Vorstellung) zu geben, oder das Thema einfach abgehakt ist. Auf jeden Fall werde ich mich hier nun weiter raushalten und wenn eine eventuelle Einigung zu stande kommt versuchen eine adäquatere Vorstellung zu schreiben. Beste Grüße Ghaern "Arimalon" Lichtspalter PS.: Bitte hängt mich nicht an möglichen Grammatik- und/oder Rechtschreibfehlern auf da es glaub ich so geschrieben ist das man den Sinn erfassen kann ;)